


he's just so annoying!

by MiniGoose



Series: Phan Works [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jealous Phil, Love/Hate, M/M, Punk Phil, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoose/pseuds/MiniGoose
Summary: Dan thought it was clear why he hated Phil. He was so annoying and nosy, always teasing him when he was around. Louise can shut it because he isn't a “drama queen”. He's being harassed!





	he's just so annoying!

“Go away.” Dan uttered with a harsh look on his face as _he_ strolled up, a smirk on his stupid face and something mischievous lighting up his eyes. “Seriously,” He scoffed, “Leave me alone, _Phil_.”

 

Of course, it was Phil, it always was. Dan disliked him with passion nothing else could amount to – his dumb black hair, tipped in dark blue. The sharp look in his blue eyes (which, let him remind you, were absolutely not attractive. _Not at all_ ) as he would flick his piercing back and forth with his tongue (also, gross).

 

He found his way, against Dan's wishes, into his life and made a nest he refuses to leave. Dan thought it was clear why he didn't like Phil. He was so annoying and nosy, always teasing him (about the way he dressed, his friends, etc) when he was around. And not to mention the flirting! Louise can shut it because he isn't a “drama queen”. He's being harassed!

 

“Aw, come on Princess,” Phil said, smiling wider when Dan sputtered at that nickname, the one he _really_ hated, “Don't pretend you didn't miss me all day.”

 

Rolling his eyes he muttered, “As if I would miss you.”

 

Phil went on, ignoring the words coming from his lips, “I promise I tried to see you earlier at lunch but you ran off with Sebastian. Now,” He said, stepping closer until Dan was pushed up against the brick wall of the school and grasping Dan's chin in his hand hand firmly as he forced him to look him in the eye, “Why would you do that? Especially with someone as boring as _him_.”

 

He stared silently into those ~~striking~~ blue eyes, gulping as Phil matched his stare. He yanked himself away, swatting at Phil's hand, once he realized how close they were. Why did he let him do that? Phil's way too annoying, he wouldn't want to catch it from him (somewhere in the back of his mind, an annoying voice that sounds an awful lot like Louise is telling him he's acting like a seven-year-old).

 

He knew he was blushing. Probably so bright red – with anger, of course – that he looked like an ugly tomato. “I ran cause I didn't wanna see you!” Dan hissed out, annoyance bubbling in him as something warm filled his chest. “And shut up! Don't talk about my friends like that.”

 

“I only tell the truth,” He replied nonchalantly with a shrug, “He's a loser who wants to tap your ass and then leave it. I'm just trying to make you see the light.”

 

“No, you're just trying to be an asshole,” Dan said, glaring at Phil who just raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“I might be an asshole but he is definitely a fuckboy,” Phil said. He pressed back into Dan, caging him with his hands.

 

Dan sighed. His cheeks on fire and a headache forming. He wasn't interested in playing games, especially if Phil was just gonna say shit about Sebastian. Though part of him was stung by the thought of one of his friends using him the rational part – that part that took notice of the flirting, the casual way he'd hint at things, and how everything he said was a little bit dirty – of him suspected it. The fact that he knew Phil was really right (though he'd never admit to it) just annoyed him even more.

 

“Go away,” He tried to sound firm, even as he didn't keep eye contact, but his words came out whiny, “I'm tired of talking to you. Leave me alone.” He said.

 

“You should date someone who's gonna love you for more than just sex, don't you think?” Dan rolled his eyes, hating the caring out Phil was putting up (an angry part of him thought _isn't what he said just a little ironic?)_.

 

“Oh, and what – you think that someone should be you?” Dan tossed back sarcastically.

 

Phil froze for a second, looking at him with widened eyes and Dan reveled in catching him off guard for a few seconds before a smirk found Phil's lips again, “I do, actually.”

 

Dan chuckled, ignoring the way his heart pounded wildly in his ear and how his stomach jumped at Phil's words. He glanced up at Phil who had a look on his face ( _he looks serious_ his thoughts offered), “You're not nearly as funny as you think you are.” Dan said.

 

“Yeah, well maybe, but,” Phil said, leaning in close until his cool breath was fanning Dan's lips and their eyes were locked, “I'm not trying to be funny. I'm being serious right now. I _know_ I'd be better for you, Sebastian's no good, half the boys in this school are no good.”

 

Dan didn't respond as he took in Phil's words. He wanted to date him? Since when? And why? (and did he seriously just say that out loud?)

 

He was prematurely brought out of his thoughts by Phil interrupting him. “I've always wanted to date you. Ever since Pj's party. You looked so cute and different from everyone else in the room in that cherry blossom sweater and those white jeans.” Dan listened to Phil with confusion filling his head, that didn't make any sense. That was a year ago!

 

“You looked so young and naive though – clearly I was wrong,” Phil said and Dan chuckled (and whoa, was he really laughing with his enemy?), remembering well how the next part goes. Phil walked over to him and tripped over an empty cup, of all things, and splattered his beer all over Dan. They were new pants and the sweater was his favorite so of course, he went off on Phil, cursing up a storm.

 

“Uhm...” Dan chewed at his lips as the laughter faded and he realized he had no idea what to say next. Did he like Phil? Did he want to even be friends with Phil? Dan supposed that he never really did anything too bad to him. It wasn't as if he ever hit him or truly said anything that actually hurt Dan. He was mostly just annoying.

 

Phil watched him with a look Dan had never seen on his face before, one of nervousness. “You can think about it. I don't need an answer right now but I'd like to take you on a date.” He added quickly, “Only if you want, of course.”

 

Dan thought about it for a second. A date would be a good way to see if he wanted to take this further. If they would even work. _It wouldn't hurt to at least give it a try_ he thought.

 

“I'd like that.” He said hesitantly.

 

Dan never seen Phil smile at him before, certainly never look this happy and pleased. He let out a noise of surprise when Phil pulled him close and crashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [iamdollie](https://iamdolliex.tumblr.com/), come visit :)


End file.
